


Summer Family Picnic

by queenofworry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofworry/pseuds/queenofworry
Summary: You, Cas, Jack and the boys have a day of fun in the sun for the 4th Of July.





	Summer Family Picnic

Cas’ fingers cocooned yours as you both happily swung your pressed palms back and forth. You two strolled on a path between a low swishing river on the right, and a field of pear green grass on the left where some men and women in tank tops and shorts were playing frisbee and others were in big hats and flip flops while grilling. Your chins lifted as you sniffed the air and smelled smokey charcoal hot dogs and hamburgers grilling. You didn’t even notice the reaction was simultaneous as you chuckled.

“Smells good, doesn’t it?”

“Very good.” He responded.

“Maybe tonight, we could–”

All of a sudden, loud pops went off, and on the spot, Cas pressed his hand to your back tackled you to the walkpath’s pavement, the landing smashed your chin, but he was laying close by your side with a protective arm on you. His angel blade dropped from his sleeve as you two army crawled over to the field. Telling you to stay down, he hopped up and spun around, ready to fight. You hopped to your knees and then to your feet as you grabbed his shoulder.

“Cas, stop!” You part yelled, part whispered, pointing straight ahead.

Two kids were throwing snappers on the pavement of a nearby parking lot, and two others ran by with sparklers in their hands.

“Cas, put the angel blade back in your sleeve, it was just fireworks.”

He turned to you.

“You seem awfully calm about these humans testing war explosives out in the open where anyone could get hurt.”

“Cas, they’re not weapons, they’re just…” You realized just how dangerous it sounded, but slowly stated “They’re just colored pyrotechnics that we light for fun.”

Cas’ eyebrows raised and he gave you a look as if you were trying to make fire sound harmless; you kinda were, but of course there was a difference! Fireworks couldn’t cause any REAL damage, just the big ones that are launched…into…the…air, okay, fireworks weren’t toys. But the kids waving sparklers around like fairy wands didn’t help at all.

“Cas, those are fireworks. They can be dangerous, but people today are going to light a lot off.”

“I don’t understand.” He decreed.

“Today’s the 4th of July, AKA, Independence Day. Today, America’s going to celebrate the day we became our own country, and we do that by lighting fireworks; some are little like those with the kids, but others are enormous and colorful and a huge part of summer thoughts. So, we’re just celebrating, not attacking.”

“I see.” He replied. “What else do people today? Just light explosives?”

“No, no. We barbecue, go swimming, have picnics and play all kinds of annoying sports, which is very American, mostly football.”

“Maybe we could celebrate.” He said.

“Of course! We always celebrate the 4th. It’s not summer without it.”

Later, you and Cas drove to one of the many firework stands you can find in convenience store parking lots and side roads. He carefully picked up packs of fireworks and studied the names and colors on the explosives. You were standing by him, looking them over and trying to decide. Of course, you weren’t going to buy huge ones since the park was going to be doing that, so you were looking for stuff that could be lit in your driveway. Colored smoke bombs, snappers, flower fountains, pyramids and tanks—these were all included.

The downside to fireworks though, were how bad the sulfur reeked, like demon BO everywhere and the loud noise; the noise that could easily be mistaken for gunshots from a block away. You called Dean and said to pick you guys up, with picnic vittles ready for the Winchesters, Cas and Jack to eat at the park. Man it was hot; summer weather sucks 100%. Usually, it gave you a headache and increased the odds of getting carsick. Oh gosh, if they bring potato salad, the scent combined with motion sickness and a headache would make you hurl for sure.

Baby drove by and Jack was in the backseat with the Winchesters sitting in the front. The blonde angel scooted over for you and Cas to get in the back, and all three of you had a shopping bag with fireworks in your laps. Jack curiously probed through the sack, all pensive and confused. The nephilim, or Cas Jr., as you called him your mind, was just as puzzled, since he still hadn’t been on earth for a year yet. Oh yeah, there was still Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas he had to get through. Cas may not be human, or familiar entirely still with some things people say, but he could tell Lucifer’s son about the holidays. Watching Cas school Jack on something he just learned was cute. Such a good surrogate father to his nephew.

“What are these?” Jack asked.

“They’re colorful explosives, called fireworks and people use them to celebrate their freedom annually.” Cas responded.

“So humans celebrate freedom by blowing things up?”

“No, just today Jack, and the explosives are fired in the sky so no one gets hurt.” You quickly answered.

He didn’t need to think destruction was a sign of happiness; not a normal one, anyway. This wasn’t Greece where smashing plates is acceptable or a high school graduation where water ballooning and TPing houses was something to get away with. Was it even safe to give him a lighter to shoot the fireworks with? Maybe Dean could watch and supervise him; you didn’t have any giant launching fireworks, since the fire department was doing a show, so as long as they weren’t lit in the grass, it should be okay. Cas & Jack both looked excited as they

“Ugh, Dean, how much longer till we get there?” It’s getting freaking cramped and hot back here.“ You said.

"Hold your horses, the park’s not going anywhere.”

“No, but my breakfast might.” You gagged.

Jack sat leaned forward as he looked at you from the right side of the backseat.

“Where’s your breakfast going?” He asked.

“She means she’s going to be ill, and then possibly throw up what she had earlier because of an upset stomach.” Cas said.

kid,Jack looked like he had intense fear on his face.

“Is there anything we can do?”

Cas smiled and touched your forehead, while Jack tapped your stomach, causing the heat migraine and nausea to cool down. You quietly sighed in relief and took an angel’s hand in yours.

“Thanks, guys. That feels so much better.”

“My pleasure.” Said Jack, while Cas said it was no trouble.

Five minutes later, the impala drove into the park and Dean set up the grill while Sam and Cas unloaded the food, and you and Jack got the fireworks out. You and Cas chuckled at how impatient the young halfling seemed about waiting until the evening to light the fireworks, but you and Cas assured him that you guys could eat, swim and play frisbee in the meantime. You felt like a mom to Jack, so when he and Cas bonded it was like watching your own little family. Your blue-eyed babe and adorable nougat son got a long fine. After setting up the picnic blanket and getting out the paper plates and napkins, you sat on the blanket, eating some chips and chuckled at the two angels throwing the frisbee to each other.

The plastic disc kept going the opposite way and rolling away from their feet. It was so much like watching children play, you got out your phone and filmed them; it was so going on Twitter. Sam was enjoying watching them so much, that he sat on top of the picnic table and laughed while sipping a Coke and Dean smirked a bit as he did a double take from the grill a few times.

“Hey Jack, come here.” Sam said.

Jack held onto the frisbee and ran to the Moose.

“I forgot to tell you I gotcha something.”

They walked to Baby’s trunk and Sam pulled out and unfolded a black and yellow box kite. Jack’s smile shined and he got so excited when Sam said he’ll teach him to fly it, so Cas could spend some time with you. Uncle Sam (lol) and Little Jack stood in the middle of the park, eyeing the sky as the kite fluttered by the clouds, its long tail slithering around. Your boyfriend and you sat on the picnic blanket, eating some hamburgers made by Dean, and smiled as you watched them flying the kite.

“Our son is such a great kid, isn’t he?” You asked.

“Our son?”

“You know, Jack is like a son to you, and you’re my boyfriend, it seemed right.” You said, kissing his cheek. Cas smiled and lowered his eyes.

“Yes, our boy is a good child; he’s nowhere near evil and with us and the Winchesters, he’ll be quite the hunter.”

He said, wrapping his arm around you and nuzzling his head against your cheek. For hours, all five of you ate grilled food, flew the kite, played catch and happily watched the boys swim in the park’s lake while you sat by for an hour, catching some sun and tanning a bit. Cas heart eyed you from the lake; you were all stretched out and relaxed on the picnic blanket, directly in the sun, wearing your shades; you wouldn’t have been in the rays so long, but fell asleep before you knew it, so lounging in the sun with a full stomach was enough to be cozy for the afternoon. So, he jumped out of the water and walked over to you in his swim trunks, dripping with water. Without bothering you, he laid at your side and let the sun darken him too where he felt the excess water dried quickly but kept him from overheating; let the afternoon nap commence.

Upon waking, your nose felt like it was sore. Touching it felt like touching a hangnail. You know, when the skin between your nails and skin is red and sensitive to anything? Sitting up, you took off your sunglasses and saw it was just a few minutes after sunset. Cas was facing you, lying on his side, so you tapped his back quickly.

“Cas? Cas, wake up.”

He breathed in deep and peeped an eye open to see your face…with a tattoo?

“(Y/N)? Why did you get a tattoo?”

A tattoo? Maybe Dean drew on your face while you were sleeping. You ran to Baby and turned on the light inside, viewing yourself in the side mirror to see a light line in the shape of sunglasses; oh no! You fell asleep with your glasses on in the sun and got a tan line. A tan line on your face! You looked like a raccoon, oh this was embarrassing. Walking back to the blanket, Cas had his suit back on and was buttoning up his shirt.

“It’s a tan line, Cas. I was in the sun too long and got a sunburn on the tip of my nose.”

You pouted, upset about how stupid you looked and smoothed your fingers over the outline of the untanned skin; it was like something out of a summer camp comedy. But, as you looked at your fingers, Cas just put his hand under your chin and smiled as he booped your nose, causing the sunburn to shrink and the lighter skin to blend with your tanned skin and disappear.

“Thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome. You know I can heal you, so don’t fret.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Yards away, multicolored sparks crackled all over the walk path’s pavement. Sam, Dean and Jack were lighting off little fireworks and Jack beamed at the shapes of them. Dean lit one and tossed it on the ground as it spun with sparks flying; the firework itself spun so fast it formed the shape of a pyramid.

Jack beamed at the colors and loud whistling sounds they made, it was like watching little light sabers (as he put it). At first, he acted like the fireworks would bite back, because no one warned him about the sparks on the fuse. When Dean laughed at him for it, you took a box of snappers and threw them at his feet behind him and laughed at his scared reaction from the little gunshots popping sounds they made.

Sam was chortling, digital camera in hand, and taking pictures/recording video of all the laughing, screaming and summer festivities. You and Cas were going crazy and playfully yelling into the lens as your self control depleted and you found yourselves drunk on nothing but fun and laughter. You all lit some sparklers and ran across the park, twirling them, screaming:

“America, baby!”

All the boys copied and extended your battle cries, whooping and adding some choice words; yeah, Dean may have taught Jack a new word. A word that made you and Cas laugh in shock as he mimicked Dean’s

“America, bitches!”

Not that he even knew what one was…

Two hours later, you all sat down to watch the giant fireworks show. Sam and Dean sat on the picnic table, each of them had a beer in their hands, while you, Cas and Jack sat on the blanket like mother, father and son. One by one, loud, enormous fireworks boomed into fountain and star patterns while the Star Spangled Banner played in the background you all smiled and filmed the display.

“Jack, come here.” You said.

He scooted to the back of the blanket and sat between you and Cas. Both his and your arms cradled him while smiling at each other. Just as another one went off, Cas instantly kissed you.

“What was that?” You smiled.

“I believe it was a firework on my lips.” He stated.

Jack looked at you two, confused.

“Now, now, my firecracker, you musn’t kiss me so forwardly in front of the little one.”

You told Cas, jokingly.

Fireworks, Fun and Family. Happy 4th of July is right.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment, favorite and follow :)


End file.
